Forza Horizon 4/Update 12
Update 12, also known as Series 12, is the twelfth major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on July 30, 2019. The update adds four new cars to the game including two Aston Martin cars new to the series as 50% Winter and Spring Season rewards, and two air-cooled Volkswagen cars from Forza Motorsport 7 that are unlockable during the Autumn Season. The update 12 livestream revealed the Barn Find of the LEGO Speed Champions expansion, which is the 1974 LEGO Speed Champions Porsche 911 Turbo 3.0. It also features two Showcase Remix events. Star Card Challenges *New Star Card Challenge completion unlocks **Horizon Superstar Gamertag Flair ** 1973 Ford Capri RS3100 Forza Edition (previously Hard-to-Find Car) - Complete all Star Card challenges Festival Playlist *Duration - August 1, 2019 to August 29, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2010 Mosler MT900S (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season *Duration - August 1, 2019 to August 8, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT (Wheelspin Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** Trial Leather Jacket - The Trial unlock ** Blue Aviators - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1957 Plymouth Fury (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock **"I'm late!" Quick Chat Phrase - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Leafy Bomber - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta (Autoshow Car) ** 1952 Hudson Hornet (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Pelican Tee ** Heart Slip-Ons Autumn Season *Autumn Season - August 8, 2019 to August 15, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (Wheelspin Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** Ken Block Race Suit - The Trial unlock ** Ken Block Helmet - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1967 Volkswagen Type 3 1600 L (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2013 BMW M6 Coupe Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1963 Volkswagen Type 2 De Luxe Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** 1939 Auto Union Type D (Autoshow Car) ** RTR Fun Haver Blue ** Blue Top Hat Winter Season *Duration - August 15, 2019 to August 22, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2019 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2017 Maserati Levante S (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2010 Volkswagen Golf R (Wheelspin Car) - The Trial unlock ** Shark Wellies - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1970 Porsche 914/6 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2018 MINI X-Raid John Cooper Works Buggy (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1972 Land Rover Series III Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** 1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' (Hard-to-Find Car) ** RTR Born To Fun Grey ** Artist's Hoodie Spring Season *Duration - August 22, 2019 to August 29, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2017 Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato Coupé (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2008 Maserati MC12 Versione Corsa (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** Frog Wellies - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1988 BMW M5 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1978 Hoonigan Ford Escort RS1800 (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1984 Peugeot 205 T16 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** 1986 Hoonigan Ford RS200 Evolution (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Silver Parka ** Pink Top Hat Patch Notes *Showcase Remix - Assault On The Control Room **Our remix of the Halo Experience Showcase returns from Series 7! Don’t miss this opportunity to re-run the UNSC Fleetcom training exercise in winter, as it counts towards your Star Card progress as a Racing Superstar! *New Showcase Remix - Superfast Vs. Supersonic **A brand new remix of the Delta-Wing Showcase, this time featuring the highly-coveted 2017 Ferrari 812 Superfast going head-to-head against the infamous jet pilot on a balmy spring morning. Remember: You need to complete the regular version of the Showcase first to unlock the remixed version. *''LEGO Speed Champions'' – Barn Find **Good news, the instructions have been found! What are you waiting for? Go get the Barn Find so we can start building the car! *Cross-Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue with the stat for number of cars in garage not updating correctly after a wheelspin **Fixed an issue with players not being awarded Cr at the end of a game of Infected **Fixed an intermittent issue with player Ghosts not driving in Class Based Rivals **Fixed an issue where players were not automatically entering a PvP event after creating one **Fixed an issue with the stat for Trial Championships entered not being updated correctly **Fixed an issue with Seasonal Trailblazers having the wrong map icon **Fixed an issue where players were able to drive under water in certain conditions **Various stability and performance improvements